Hombre de negocios
by yageni
Summary: Ace es un pirata, pero como tal, debe saber cuándo un intercambio vale la pena, cuándo regatear, cómo o con quienes y lo más importante: saber reconocer un buen negocio. Dedicado a SunaRen.


**_Primero y principal: One Piece no me pertenece (Bah, en realidad soy Echiiro Oda, arrepentido de haber matado a Ace, escribiendo fics de él en español ¿? o.O) y todos los personajes son propiedad de su creador, y yo no saco dinero de hacer esto, quizás con suerte recibo algún comentario._**

 **Fic numero cinco de una tanda de diez, dedicado a emparejar a Ace con quién se me ocurra XD**

 **Dedicado a SunaRen, quién con mucha generosidad me sugirió muchas parejas para el pecoso de mis ojos.**

 **Gracias Mil! Espero que te guste.**

 **Por cierto, está sin betear, sory :( luego vendré a corregir incongruencias verbales y errores de tipeo =P**

* * *

Avanzó con precariedad, pasos lentos y oscuros en la penumbra profunda.

El bosque hondo y agudo de espinas, astillas y ramas filosas, siempre bien predispuestas a pincharle la carne, hacían dificultosa y dolorosa la caminata. Tortura, debía ser el nombre de esa foresta infernal. Cada tropiezo o paso en falso era un nuevo arañazo en la piel.

Cuando le llegó el leve alivio de un claro, este fue reemplazado por el desagrado de encontrarse con unos simios, rostros marcados por cicatrices, armas y fuerza descomunal que se lanzaron en su ataque. Pronto muchos huyeron, superados en poder y porque no, en brutalidad. Ace no estaba de ánimos para sortear obstáculos, sin importar de qué clase fueran.

Llegó al castillo.

Un lugar aún más lúgubre y funesto que el bosque, si es que era posible.

Después del paseo entre los filos de ese bosque de pesadilla empujó sus puertas decadentes con las manos desnudas, ya agotado y sin miedo de clavarse astillas sobre las astillas. El ruido de los goznes oxidados, de la madera forzada contra el piso, ya marcado por hacer ese mismo recorrido desde hacía centurias. Al entrar lo recibió el olor del encierro, de objetos viejos y polvo.

Cerró las viejas pero pesadas hojas de la puerta con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Atrás quedó el ruido de los animales heridos. El olor de la sangre y al miedo de los animales. La noche densa y eterna de la isla.

En la oscuridad húmeda del recinto dejó su mochila sobre una silueta oscura que se adivinaba mesa.

Del techo colgaban, enormes y ornamentadas lámparas de caireles. Un salto y pronto estaba colgado de la estructura, que se balancea por el súbito pasajero, dejando caer polvo y telarañas sucias en gruesas motas. Las velas prenden, no sin cierta dificultad, pero pronto hay una luz tenue en la estancia que le permite apreciar dónde se encuentra.

Desciende sin dificultad. Su caída es un ruido sordo sobre la gruesa y polvosa alfombra del piso.

Observa el ambiente en el que esta. Mesa larga de comedor, sillas. Reposa pies, piano, taburetes, partituras, cuadros, gobelinos… todo en mayor o en menor medida roído por el tiempo, la humedad. Cubierto de polvo, y más telarañas.

Saca de su bolso su sobretodo y cubriéndose con el mismo decide echarse a dormitar un poco en un mohoso pero mullido sillón.

Del bolsillo del abrigo sacó una carta, la que le guiara hasta allí.

Volvió a leerla, convencido de que todo saldría bien pese a que el autor de la misma le indicaba cautela y luego se quedó profundamente dormido.

Despertó al ruido de los pesados cortinados siendo removidos de su ancestral sitio de reposo. Ágiles partículas de polvo danzando frente a sus ojos en el débil haz de luz que ahora entraba por la ventana.

Parado junto a él, un hombre alto y de aspecto distinguido le observaba con displicencia. La misiva con la que se quedara dormido entre los dedos no estaba por ningún lado.

Vio, no sin sorpresa, que el hombre aquel sostenía el papel manuscrito en su diestra y que le miraba con sus extrañas pupilas amarillas como si quisiera atravesarle.

Ace se levantó del polvoriento sillón y tras sacudirse las ropas se presentó.

El seco saludo que recibió a cambio le confirmo que en efecto, se trataba del _shichibukay_ , tal como le había indicado el autor de la misiva.

Dracule Mihawk le preguntó por el motivo de su presencia en su castillo.

Cuando el capitán de los piratas Spade mencionó la fruta del diablo, a Shanks el pelirrojo y la posibilidad de hacer un intercambio el sujeto dejo caer los hombros casi imperceptiblemente. Al punto de que Ace llegó a preguntarse si no lo habría imaginado. Pese a no conocerlo se dijo mentalmente que parecía decepcionado de algún modo.

El hombre le pidió que le siguiera. Por los pasillos largos entrecortados por franjas de luz y penumbra, el silencio que se formaba por la ausencia de palabras se veía inundado e interrumpido constantemente por el resonar de sus pasos y el eco de los ruidos del exterior en las altas e indiferentes paredes del castillo.

En el largo y silencioso recorrido por las diferentes salas, los vetustos rastros de un pasado lleno de gloria y opulencia no lograron llamar ni retener la atención de Ace más que por unos escasos segundos.

Sin embargo el espadachín que caminaba ahora unos pasos por delante de los suyos le llenaba de curiosidad. El ambiente oscuro y opresivo de la isla, la presencia de los brutales mandriles, la existencia de un _shichibukay_ que no solo no transmitía ninguna sensación de peligro sino que hasta era, excepto por sus pupilas, fácilmente confundible con un mortal más sobre la vasta tierra. La carta de Shanks y la _Mera-Mera No Mi_.

Tenía en claro hasta cierto punto la relación entre todas esas cosas, pero aun así mil preguntas con sus posibles respuestas se arremolinaban en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se conocían _Akagami_ y _Taka no Me_? ¿Por qué Shanks le había enviado una carta él, de entre todos los piratas novatos del ancho mundo?

No obstante, era consciente de que dadas las circunstancias era mejor no preguntar. Sabia que su situación era como la del domador de leones que mete la cabeza en la boca de las fieras...

Notó que el sonido de los pasos de su anfitrión se hacían más lentos y asumió sin errar que se acercaban a destino.

Mihawk abrió una puerta, igual a tantas otras, frente a las que habían desfilado.

Vio como el hombre ingresaba al cuarto, pero al no ser invitado a entrar, aguardo afuera.

Tuvo un vistazo de la habitación por un segundo. Se sorprendió al descubrir la limpieza y el buen estado del cuarto, si bien esa penumbra eterna parecía cubrir cada rincón derrotando estrepitosamente la iluminación de las bujías.

Pronto este estuvo de regreso con una caja entre las manos. Le entregó el cofre sin parsimonias, indicándole que en su interior se hallaba lo que buscaba.

Ace abrió la caja. Su mirada quedó clavada largos segundos en la extraña fruta. Buscó tomarla pero su muñeca se vió asida por la del mayor.

El hombre reclama el pago y el muchacho tarda en reaccionar. Shanks había dicho algo al respecto en su carta, pero nunca especifico en qué consistía el mismo. Había asumido que se trataría de dinero, pero de hecho esa era otra de sus dudas ¿Qué podría necesitar o querer _Taka no Me_ de un mocoso como él?

Su estómago da una cabriola y su cara palidece para luego enrojecer con intensidad cuando Mihawk lleva la palma de su mano, aun sujeta con la suya hasta sus labios para dejar un beso en la misma. Y la oferta que le hace le eriza la piel de todo el cuerpo.

Tiene una tarde para pensarlo.

Con la impetuosidad de siempre Portgas accede, tras apenas unos escasos segundos. Ahora casi todas las piezas caen en su lugar.

El hombre le exige que lo medite, pues una vez hecho el trato no habrá vuelta atrás. No obstante es Ace quién le convence, aduciendo que saldrá ganando incluso con el pago que Mihawk le solicita. El hombre enarca una ceja y le sonríe, una sonrisa filosa que le eriza de nuevo.

Cuando tres días después Ace vuelve con sus _nakamas_ , todos le reprochan que se hubiese desviado a divertirse por alguna isla antes de ir directo con ellos. Las marcas de mordidas, chupones y arañazos en su piel no le permiten desmentir nada y opta por seguirles la corriente.

El joven capitán considera sobre la posibilidad de contarles sobre los exitosos negocios que estuvo llevando a cabo, pero luego, sopesando las conexiones envueltas, considera que cuantas menos personas sepan, tanto mejor.

Puede que sea un joven impetuoso, sin embargo sabe la diferencia entre una apuesta y algo seguro. Y es seguro de que Mihawk vaya a buscarlo para matarlo si él llega a ufanarse de su intercambio. Definitivamente, Ace sabe que en este negocio en particular él salió ganando por mucho y no piensa hacer nada que cambie esa situación.

* * *

 **Sí, sí, sí, ya sé que Ace seguramente comió su Mera no mi después de unirse a Barba Blanca, pero realmente quería juntar a estos dos y la idea de que se conocieran en un bar y decidieran echar un polvo, no me convencía. Lo siento por cagarme el canon de One Piece, pero vamos, a que mola mi fic, ¿verdad que sí?.**

 **Por cierto, ¿el rating K es correcto para esta historia? digo, como que no pasa nada, pero al mismo tiempo se sugieren cosas un tanto fuertes... no sé ¿qué opinan?**


End file.
